Downloading the Game
Before Downloading BeatEVO YG was released on April 25th, 2017 with two different versions: Global and Chinese Mainland. Be aware that an account on one version can only be used on that specific version even though they are essentially the same game. The game is currently only available in mainland China, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Malaysia, however, this tutorial will help future players from different countries with downloading the game. Downloading on Android Download Global Version: There are two possible ways to download BeatEVO YG global version on an Android device. Depending on how the player wishes to purchase in-game items-with PayPal or with Google Play-- will help decide in which manner to install the game. Download Method I This method is recommended for players who would like to pay through Google Play. # To be able to download an app not from the app store, have the "Unknown Sources" option enabled on your device's settings. # Go to this website and download the APK. Another option is this website and attempt to download the APK, you will then be asked to download TapTap, an app similar to the app store. In the TapTap app, search for 节奏大爆炸（彩排服) and download the APK. Download Method II This method is recommended for players who would like to pay through PayPal. Be aware that some in-game items cannot be purchased through PayPal. # To be able to download an app not from the app store, have the "Unknown Sources" option enabled on your device's settings. # Go to this website and download the APK. Downloading Mainland Chinese Version: International players CANNOT make purchases with the Mainland Chinese version. # To be able to download an app not from the app store, have the "Unknown Sources" option enabled on your device's settings. # Go to this website and attempt to download the APK, you will then be asked to download TapTap, an app similar to the app store. In the TapTap app, search for 节奏大爆炸 and download the APK. Download on iOS Changing the region of the App Store is required for installing the game on an iOS device. The following tutorial and images are provided by redditor ryota_si. Downloading Global Version: To follow along, view these images. If creating an Apple ID does not work on your mobile device, attempt to create it on a computer. # Create a new Apple ID. # Pick Taiwan as your region. # Agree to the Apple Media Services Terms and Conditions. # Once you are prompted to input your information (e-mail, password, etc.) click "Cancel". # In the App Store, search for 节奏大爆炸 and click "GET". # Choose to create an Apple ID once more. # Choose "None" as your billing information (this can be changed later) and fill the rest of the fields to random information. However, make sure that the phone number's area code is 886. # Download the game. Downloading Mainland Chinese Version: To follow along, view these images. If creating an Apple ID does not work on your mobile device, attempt to create it on a computer. # Create a new Apple ID. # Pick China as your region. # Agree to the Apple Media Services Terms and Conditions. # Once you are prompted to input your information (e-mail, password, etc.) click "Cancel". # In the App Store, search for 节奏大爆炸 and click "GET". # Choose to create an Apple ID once more. # Choose "None" as your billing information (this can be changed later) and fill the rest of the fields to random information. However, make sure that the phone number's area code corresponds to an area code in China. # Download the game.